stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mary Sue
First appearance Her first appearance in what? --Sneg 11:34, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Rigel XXXVII Rigel 37? Is that right? I don't think the Rigel Star System has over 37 planets. --Sneg 12:02, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Update - according to Memory Alpha there are only 12 Rigel planets http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Rigel_system. --Sneg 12:14, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::Indeed, this is true. --Luke80 15:38, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Joke I'm starting to think this whole thing is a complete joke. --Kevin W. 17:36, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes... Mary Sue. I wonder where I've heard THAT before. --Luke80 18:24, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::I thought so too but figured I'd give it the benifit of the doubt. Wiki defines Mary Sue --Sneg 19:01, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::As stated in the above link, "Lt. Mary Sue" was featured in a work of Star Trek fan fiction years before "Mary Sue" become a term for the kind of character that she represented. As far as I can figure, that should make her a legitimate character as far this wiki is concerned. As for the story in question contradicting the number of planets the Rigel system has, you people must have realized that incorporating information from fan fiction would result in inconsistencies with the canon. 67.171.163.212 11:17, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::::This is true Mister 67.171.163.212 (please sign in) but 37+ planets? I wonder if that was a typo or someone didn't know their Roman Numerals. If so we shoudl correct it. --Sneg 02:01, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::I have to say that, given the satirical nature of the work, Paula Smith (the author) probably came up with that number as a joke. Besides, it was written back in 1973 and I'm guessing that was before it was decided how many planets were in the Rigel system. Of course, we could simply replace "Rigel XXXVII" with "a planet in the Rigel system" and just not say which one. 67.171.163.212 17:58, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Since there's been no discussion on this since August, and (despite its nature) it seems to qualify as "fanon", I've removed the deletion tag. If anyone thinks it should still be deleted, they can put it on there again (with explanation). --asoriza T•A 06:56, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :It looks like the article is written pretty much the same way the fiction is. What should be done in these cases? Should the tone of the article should be leveled down to something that seems more serious (even when the fiction isn't)? --Hawku 05:20, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Possible relatives? Lieutenant Piper from the TOS novel Dreadnought! (with that exclamation point, I'm surprised the plot wasn't used for a Star Trek musical). Perhaps also Katalya Tremain from Vulcan! (another musical) or Mandala Flynn, who rises from security officer to commander of a transgalactic mission in Vonda McIntyre's novels? and then there's the voluptuary from Spock, Messiah! RahadyanS 05:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Member of a prestigious Starfleet family? Was she a member of one of the dynastic Starfleet families, e.g., the Deckers, Parises or Mirandas (the latter from )? - - RTS2011RN 22:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC)